The present invention relates to a silver halide color photosensitive material for color photography which has a transparent magnetic recording layer. In particular, the present invention relates to a silver halide color negative photosensitive material having a transparent magnetic recording layer having an improved printability.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 378,294, 4,279,945 and 4,302,523 disclose that a magnetic recording layer is formed on the back surface of a silver halide photosensitive material having a transparent support, the magnetic recording layer having a transparency required of the silver halide photosensitive material for taking a picture which transparency is attained by suitably selecting the amount and size of magnetic grains contained in the magnetic recording layer. This magnetic recording layer exerts no bad influence on the graininess. Methods for inputting signals on the magnetic recording layer are disclosed in International Publication Nos. 90-4205 and 90-04212. However, they are silent with the influences of transparent magnetic base on printing time. Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. 61-22342 discloses that the printing time can be reduced without impairing reproduction of vivid colors by using a combination of a pyrazoloazole coupler and a phenol coupler. However, J. P. KOKAI No. 61-22342 does not suggest that the incorporation of a pyrazoloazole coupler into a color negative film having a transparent magnetic recording layer is preferred. Further, it does not suggest that the color negative film having the transparent magnetic recording layer is suitable for the system of panorama prints or pseudo telephoto zoom.